A Fact You Never Knew
by LD1232
Summary: The events of Grease from Rizzo's point of view. Rizzo/Kenickie
1. Chapter 1

Every child has an idol, someone they look up to, and to model themselves after. Usually this comes in the form of a famous athlete or movie star, but ultimately most children look up to their parents, gaining behaviour patterns and personality traits almost unconsciously.

Rizzo didn't have any parents to idolise. Alright, that wasn't strictly true, but that's how she felt whenever she was left in the house alone for weeks at a time- which was often. She wasn't rich, but her Dad's job was pretty high demand and so he was away "on business" most of the time. Her mother, who never made it a secret how unhappy she was in her marriage, spent most of her time making up for her boredom by getting out of the house as often as possible and spending weeks on vacation, or God knows where. It was suspected that Mrs. Rizzo slept around, but there was no ground to those rumours other than the fact that she was never at home. This meant that Rizzo had to mostly fend for herself, something she had quickly grown accustomed to.

However, it also meant that she had to find other people to look up to and so people like Elizabeth Taylor became her idols, donning the red lips and saucy attitude that would serve as her armour. This look was a huge part of who she was. It was her tenth birthday when she decided to cut off her hair, it was also the first time her parents left her at home alone. After waiting all day for a phone call, she knew would never come, little Betty took the super sharp scissors her mother kept in the top draw and chopped off the brunette locks that Paula Rizzo fawned over. She had hoped that it would spark some kind of reaction, and she had been right. Her father had been furious, her mother had told her she looked like a boy. Those were the only times they were ever in agreement: when their daughter did something wrong.

Betty didn't blame her mother. Marrying John had never been the plan. She had wanted to live a little before settling down, had dreamed of becoming an actress one day. She might have made it too had she not fallen pregnant at eighteen. John had asked her to marry him out of responsibility more than anything else- he hadn't been all that thrilled with the prospect of a baby either. So, they had married and settled into their miserable lives together: he was too plain; she was too restless, all because Paula had allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of a man.

At a young age Rizzo made a promise to herself; she would never be vulnerable with anybody, especially not a man. She refused to end up as unhappy as her parents were. Of course, this was a difficult rule to follow. Especially when her friends were all determined to break down her steel walls.

She had met Marty first in Kindergarten. A little boy- probably Sonny now that she thought about it- had been trying to steel Marty's crayons and Rizzo, feeling the need to stick up for the girl, helped fend him off. They quickly became best friends, practically growing up together. Soon after, they had met Jan. She had been the new kid in school and the teacher had asked them to look out for her. As kids, they all looked out for each other. When Frenchy came along in middle school, she only completed the family.

It wasn't until then that the boys started to notice them more, when the hormones started raging. They were all friends but were all too immature for anything more. Still, Sonny pined after Marty, and Doody would occasionally attempt to flirt with Frenchy. In Middle school Kenickie was a couple of years above and it was the place he developed his reputation as a ladies' man. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't found him attractive, but she was too young to realise what it truly was. She would never admit that thirteen-year-old Rizz had a huge crush on Danny Zuko and it didn't go away in High School, especially not when he began to flirt back.

It was 11th Grade when she and Danny started going together. It had been fun for the first few months, but then all the little quirks that used to be attractive became insufferable, and his brooding became unbearable. He was her first-time and, although it hadn't been all that special, she was a teenage girl after all and that type of thing was important to her. Not that she let him know that. Soon after, he began to realise that she wasn't the type of girl he was looking for. He realised that she would never be pure or undamaged. Betty Rizzo would change herself for no man and he must have known that because that summer he ended it. Surprisingly, it wasn't the thought of losing Danny that had hurt the most, it was the rejection and humiliation; the fact that he had been the one to end it because _she wasn't good enough._

Still, she didn't cry. She was more angry than upset. By the start of 12th Grade she was over it. Alright, she was _almost_ over it.

It was the first day back and things were going pretty great. It wasn't as if she _liked_ school, but she was a senior this year. This was supposed to be one of the best years of her life. There were privileges that came with being a senior, one of which was cutting in front of the lunch line and intimidating all the freshman.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Exclaimed Marty. They had been waiting for this since as long as they could remember, and the noises of protest coming from the younger students only made it even more satisfying.

"What did I tell ya?" Rizzo replied with a smirk. Then the two burst into a fit of giggles, singing their way to the table.

"Did you guys get a look at Zuko this mornin'?" Jan asked as they sat down, "looking pretty good this year, huh, Rizz?" She waggled her eyebrows and gave Rizzo a knowing look. She should've expected it; her fling with Danny hadn't exactly been a private affair and so her friends liked to joke around about it.

In fact, Rizzo hadn't noticed Danny at all this morning. Her attentions had been focused on the tall blonde he called his best friend. She had noticed him before, he was extremely attractive after all and most people would be lying if they said they hadn't thought about it, but this year something was different. This year he hadn't just melted into the background; no longer just Danny Zuko's co-star. There was something he had that Danny didn't, something she couldn't put her finger on.

As she thought about it more, she decided that, given the choice, she wouldn't get back together with Danny. Yes, he was attractive, but he constantly felt sorry for himself- a quality Rizzo despised in anyone and strived never to have. She needed somebody who took responsibility for their actions, who didn't need sympathy from anybody. She would never find that in Danny Zuko.

"That's ancient history." She answered, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

"Well, history sometimes repeats itself." Marty teased.

Weeks ago, she might have snapped at her friends for bringing up the sore subject, but today, whether it was because of the thrill of finally being a senior, or because her heart was no longer broken, leaving only the faint stab of rejection, Rizzo felt giddy. So, rather than snapping, she good-naturedly mocked Marty causing the girls to collapse into giggles.

"Hey, you guys." Greeted Frenchy in her usual lively tone.

The red head normally rode to school with them, but today she had been asked to help the new girl settle in.

"Hi, Frenchy."

Frenchy turned to the girl in question, whose timid face betrayed her nerves. "Go sit down." She did as she was asked, awkwardly taking a seat next to Jan.

"This here is Sandy Olsen." Started Frenchy, taking her own seat, "and that's Jan and Marty, and this is Rizzo."

Sandy was an attractive, yet shy looking girl. From what Rizzo could tell, the girl didn't have a rebellious bone in her body. She was the embodiment of the word "innocent" and would probably have a hard time fitting in with the group of unconventional teenage girls.

"She just moved here from Sydney, Australia." Frenchy's voice filled with admiration, clearly impressed.

"How are things down under?" Rizzo teased, her witty humour firmly in place.

Sandy looked a little taken aback by the comment, unsure how to respond, "Oh, fine, thanks."

The conversation moved on until Patty Simcox arrived, spouting about the Student Council. If there was one thing Rizzo wouldn't miss about high school, it was "The bad-seed of Rydell High." The girls pretended to be interested, making sarcastic comments that the preppy cheerleader didn't catch on to. Although Patty was one of the most annoying people at Rydell, and there were a lot, it was easy just to drown her out.

As Patty introduced herself to Sandy, Frenchy muttered "you guys, how do you like Sandy?"

Rizzo thought for a second, watching as Sandy smiled widely as she took a flyer for the Cheerleading squad. She never was one to judge a book by it's cover, but she had a feeling that she wasn't wrong about the purity that practically radiating from the blonde's perfect skin.

"She looks to pure to be pink."

If only she had known how wrong she was.

The conversation soon turned to the summer. "What did you do this summer, Sandy?" Frenchy prompted, seeing that her new friend had been quiet for a while.

"I spent most of it at the beach." She replied, a small smile on her face. "I met a boy there."

It wasn't a surprise that Sandy was the romantic type. "You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?"

"He was sort of special." Sandy defended. Rizzo couldn't imagine being so naïve. "Special" guys just simply didn't exist.

"There ain't no such thing." For some reason, she found the girl's idyllic view of romance amusing, but it was also ridiculously unrealistic.

"It was really romantic."

Then she described her entire summer on the beach with a guy, who sounded much to good to be true. Sandy had the attention of half the girls in school, all fawning over this perfect man. Rizzo found herself getting bored of the story pretty early on. She didn't want "perfect" like most girls, she wanted passion and excitement. This guy sounded like a wet rag.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you?" Asked the brunette, sceptically, "sounds like a creep."

"He wasn't. He was a gentleman." Sandy insisted.

"What was his name?"

"Danny. Danny Zuko."

This had to be the most absurd thing she had ever heard. _The_ Danny Zuko had spent his summer making sandcastles and playing life-guard all to fool this poor girl into falling in love with him?

The girls giggled behind her, but she thought the news would be better left as a surprise. She could find a way to use this to her advantage. So, she planted the fakest smile on her lips she could muster, "Well, I think he sounds peachy keen. Maybe, if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday. Somewhere unexpected."

This was just too good to be true, and Sandy's obliviously hopeful smile made it all the more satisfying.

"See you later." She said, "Come on, Girls."

The rest of the day was spent daydreaming as the teacher droned and Marty stressed about Algebra. Her thoughts shifted between her plan to get back at Danny and her new-found interest in Kenickie.

Rizzo wasn't a monster. She didn't particularly like the new blonde girl, but this was bigger than that. It wasn't about Sandy, it was about making Danny hurt the way she had at his rejection. She doubted Zuko had ever been rejected in his life; he was so used to getting everything he wanted. Sandy's arrival was the perfect opportunity to put him in his place.

It would be a bonus to see the looks on his friends' faces when they found out that wasn't the effortlessly cool leader, they thought he was. It was strange to think of Zuko as the leader of the T-Birds. Most people, including the members themselves, automatically assumed he was. He fascinated the students of Rydell: boys wanted to be him; girls wanted to sleep with him- even Patty Simcox, for God's sake- but, for Rizzo, Danny was more of the right-hand-man than anything else.

In many ways, Danny was still a boy with very little experience in the word. Kenickie on the other hand had a maturity that, along with his quiet confidence and commanding presence, made him a natural born leader. Zuko might be the official face of the T-Birds, but Kenickie was the man behind the curtain; the true leader.

There was something about that maturity that made her feel connected to him in some way. Her parents' absence and lack of interest meant that she had, had to grow up sooner than most her age. Though she didn't know what Kenickie's homelife was like, she felt it was something similar. They took care of themselves and only looked out for their friends. In that way they were almost like kindred spirits.

Perhaps that was where the attraction had come from. Now that she was free of Zuko, she could finally explore that connection. Could finally do something about the fire she felt when he looked at her sometimes.

Before she knew it, the day was over and she, Marty, and Jan were making their way to the parking lot.

"Would you cool it, Marty?" Rizzo turned to her friend, who had been ranting about algebra for the past twenty minutes. "You're gonna do fine."

"What am I gonna do if I fail, huh?" She whined, "I'll have to re-take the whole year!"

"Hey, Sonny's good at math, right?" A sly smile spread across Rizzo's face.

"Yeah... and?" Marty's voice became wary.

"He'd be thrilled to be your "Study Buddy."" Jan chimed in, with a similar expression.

Marty's eyes widened, "Me and _Sonny_? In a room _alone_?"

When the girls only nodded their heads, she rolled her eyes, "Get _real._ "

Her friends giggled at her flushed cheeks. Then her eyes widened again, and she exclaimed, "Oh, Shit!"

Both Jan and Rizzo looked at her in alarm, "I left my glasses back in class!"

The girls groaned at her dramatic tendencies. "Jan, could you come with me?" She pleaded.

"Sure." Jan nodded turning to Rizzo. "We won't be long."

"Wouldn't want Einstein to look dumb." She smirked, referencing Marty's earlier comment about the glasses making her look smarter. The brunette just gave her a playful glare and stuck her tongue out in response.

Once Rizz reached her car, her prized possession, she began searching for her keys. As she did so, she felt a presence behind her and the scent of cigarettes, car grease, and some kind of musk washed over her. It was intoxicating.

She turned, and her eyes met with Kenickie's baby blue orbs. He was gazing at her intently with an unidentifiable look on his handsome face. He had never been this close before.

"How are ya, Rizz?" She hadn't heard his voice in weeks and it sent chills down her spine.

"Not bad, Kenick." Then her eyes lowered to his muscled arms. She swore they hadn't looked that good last year. "You been workin' out?" She teased.

There was something in his eyes that told her he was pleased she'd noticed. "I've been lugging boxes at Bargain City." He replied, "savin' for a car."

She had to say she was impressed. Most guys just expected their parents to buy them a car. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." His voice lowered flirtatiously.

There was a silence between them and he seemed to be studying her face. For a moment, she felt that awful feeling of vulnerability. Only it wasn't so awful. "Look, Rizz, I just wanted to say I think Zuko is a real idiot."

That surprised her. She had assumed the best friends were on the always on the same page, especially when it came to women. And she certainly didn't think he cared that much about her.

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah, anyone stupid enough to let you go oughta get their head checked."

He was being unusually flattering. She figured he probably pitied her. She hated being pitied, and yet, there was honesty in his eyes as though he really believed what he was saying.

His eyes became flirtatious again, "you goin' to the pep rally Friday?"

"Sure," she answered, glad for the change of subject, "what's it to ya?"

"I was thinkin' we could, you know, talk." Kenickie pulled on the collar of his leather jacket and looked to the ground. He was uncomfortable. It was kind of sweet.

Rizzo was about to respond when she spotted Marty and Jan approaching the car out of the corner of her eye. "How could I have lost another rhinestone?"

Once they'd reached the pink Cadillac, they noticed the close proximity of the pair. Trying to alleviate the awkwardness, Jan smiled widely, "Hey Kenickie, you have a good summer?"

Kenickie cleared his throat, "yeah, it was cool. I better get goin', got another shift." He turned to Rizzo, "See you Friday."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

And, for the first time, Rizzo was actually looking forward for that stupid pep rally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The week dragged, but eventually Friday rolled around.

"I was thinkin' we should have a sleepover tonight at my place." Frenchy announced.

It was just the four of them at lunch today, Sandy was at cheerleading practice. Just the thought of it made Rizzo want to hurl. She was relieved at Frenchy's suggestion, though. Another night of loneliness and she though she might go insane.

"Yeah, it'll be like a reunion party!" Exclaimed Marty.

"I'll bring the snacks." Jan volunteered.

"I'll bring the wine." Rizzo responded as the only one whose parents wouldn't notice a bottle of wine missing from their cabinet.

Later that day, as she was making her way to History class, her body collided with something solid and leather-bound. Her eyes fluttered up to find Kenickie staring down at her with a smirk on his face. His arms had snaked around her, holding her firmly in place.

"You oughta watch where you're going. It ain't always gonna be me around the corner."

"Yeah, better your hands on my ass than Eugene's." She responded, removing his hands from where they had fallen.

His blue eyes glinted with humour, "Sorry, your Majesty."

Rizzo shook her head and failed to hold back an amused smirk. "You better be."

"I should get goin', I gotta get to the garage, but we'll talk tonight."

"Actually, I'm goin' to Frenchy's tonight, so…"

Kenickie's charm never wavered. He continued to stare at her with smouldering expression, "Well, maybe I'll drop by…"

This flirtatious back and forth was so easy, she wondered why it had never been that way with Zuko. She was able to tease Kenickie and he would tease right back.

"You do that." She replied with another smirk.

He brushed passed her as he left, and her arm was still tingling long after.

Later that night the Pink Ladies sat on the hood of the pink Cadillac, having fun mocking the peppy cheerleaders who were dancing with way too much enthusiasm.

The end of the dance marked Rizzo's cue to reveal her plan to the girls.

"What d'ya say we reunite Sandy with Zuko?" She whispered to Jan, who nodded in understanding and told the rest of the girls.

They were excited, either for the drama they knew was about to unfold, or, in Frenchy's case, for the prospect of reuniting the two "summer lovers."

It didn't take too long to find the T-Birds, who were all fawning over what looked to be Kenickie's new car.

"Hey, Zuko," Rizzo called. His head snapped round, "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" It was still difficult to get used to the look of distain on the face of somebody she had viewed as a friend just a couple of years ago. Though that would just make this moment all the more satisfying.

As soon as Sandy was revealed, Danny's face took on an expression that was completely unfamiliar on his face. The excitement in his eyes made him look much younger than he had just moments before. It was as if the Danny Zuko they knew had been replaced by a decoy; a happier, goofier decoy.

"Sandy!" Exclaimed the decoy, and his friends stared at him in utter confusion.

The blonde cheerleader was equally as surprised. "Danny?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Australia!"

"We had a change of plan." Sandy exclaimed, a huge smile adorning her face.

"I can't…" Danny began, but, then, he paused. He had remembered that, as leader of the T-Birds, he had a reputation to uphold and this display was absolutely destroying his image. This was exactly what Rizzo had been counting on. He instantly collected himself. "That's cool, baby. You know how it is. Rockin' n' Rollin' and what-not."

Sandy's face dropped, devastation replacing the sparkle of joy in her blue eyes. "Danny?"

But Zuko continued to dig himself into the giant hole he had created. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?"

The T-Birds snickered behind him obviously finding the whole ordeal hilarious.

"What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?"

"Well, I do not know. Maybe there's two of us, right? Why don't you take out a missing persons ad or... try the yellow pages? I don't know."

Then came the moment Rizzo had been waiting for. The moment Danny Zuko finally got put in his place.

"You're a fake and a phoney!" She exclaimed, chucking her pom-poms at the leather clad greaser, "I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"

Then she ran.

As the Pink Ladies left, Rizzo threw a satisfied look in Danny's direction. Revenge was really as sweet as they said.

Kenickie

"I wonder if she carries silver bullets." Kenickie mocked as the new girl- Sandy, was it? – made her escape after tearing apart his best friend.

When Danny had talked about that girl on the beach, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn't that.

"So, she laid her eyes on you, huh, Zuko?"

"I bet that's not all she laid on him."

Danny didn't even respond to his friends teasing. In all the years they had known each other, Kenickie had never seen Zuko so cut up over a girl. Sure, he had been pissed at Rizz for a while- still was- but he had never been upset over something like this.

As they drove to the supermarket to buy beer with Sonny's brother's ID, his friend hardly spoke. When he'd thrown back a couple of bottles, the situation still hadn't changed much.

"Look, Danny, maybe you should talk to her." Kenickie suggested. Sure, Danny had acted like a bit of a loser after seeing Sandy, but that was just girls. Chicks made you stupid.

"How could I talk to her? I don't even know where she lives." The downtrodden tone in his voice betrayed how taken he was with this girl. Then, suddenly, an idea came to him. One that wasn't completely selfless.

"I…uh… heard the girls are havin' some sort of sleepover at Frenchy's tonight."

"Where d'ya hear that?" Doody asked in a mocking tone.

Kenickie just shot him a look. "Heard it from Rizzo, alright?"

"You got somethin' goin' for Rizzo?" Putzie joked, receiving a punch in the arm.

"The point is, Sandy's gonna be there. If you want to see her, now's your chance."

After a moment, Danny nodded his head.

"Yeah?" He asked in the brotherly tone he often used when dealing with Zuko.

"Yeah."

Rizzo

After learning Sandy would be coming to Frenchy's, Rizzo had hoped that she might learn something more about her. That maybe she might find something she liked about her, especially after that scene with Danny. She highly doubted it though and wasn't at all surprised when Sandy continued to be as sickeningly sweet as always.

It wasn't just the blonde's innocence that irritated her, it was the fact that this was the girl Danny had chosen over her; Rizzo hadn't been enough yet naïve, prudish, Sandy Olsen was perfect. The thought was like a stab in the chest.

Suddenly, shouts erupted from outside. The voices of Sonny, Doody, and Putzie drunkenly singing a vulgar version of Rydell's song could be heard.

"Shut up, you vultures!" Kenickie shouted. The sound of his gruff voice made Rizzo's pulse instantly quicken. The reaction was terrifying, but also exciting.

"They can't come in!" Frenchy exclaimed as they ran to the window. "My Folks'll flip!"

"Oh, Sandy!" Came the voice of Putzie. "Wherefore art thou, Sandy!"

"Shut up!" Kenickie snapped again. "Sit down."

As much as Rizzo loved her friends, she had to make a decision in that moment. Did she want to live her teenage years sheltered like her mother? Or did she want to give in to her reckless whims? The answer was obvious.

"You goodie-goodies are too much for me." She announced after pulling on her jeans, making her way over to the window, "I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get 'em."

"What is she gonna do? Shimmy down the drainpipe?" Frenchy exclaimed, incredulously.

She could make up for ditching the girls later, but this was a window of opportunity she just had to take. So, with that, she climbed through the window, expertly navigating her way to the ground.

"Hey look. There's Rizzo." One of the guys exclaimed.

"You're doing that without a net."

She rolled her eyes internally. It seemed chivalry really was dead.

"Swell bunch, rushing to help a lady."

"Lady? I don't see a lady." Mocked Doody.

Rizzo wasn't offended. The guys were just goofing around, and clearly had quite a few bottles of beer in their systems.

"Shut up." Kenickie barked, "Shut up!"

She would never admit it, but the fact that he had defended her made her heart flutter. It made her feel appreciated, something that was all too uncommon in her everyday life. But here he was, standing up for her, treating her like the lady she was. It was adorable to say the least.

"What's up, Kenick?" She greeted, revelling the way his eyes soaked her in.

"One guess."

"You got a lot to offer a girl?" She teased.

"You know it."

Just the thought made her feel warmer. God, she really did want Kenickie. This should have surprised her, especially since she had just gone through a break up, but it didn't. It was as if this was how it had always been; the flirtation, the roaming eyes. As if Danny had never been a part of the equation.

Suddenly, she remembered that Danny was here, and she realised this was an opportunity to make him jealous. Just for the hell of it.

"What say you, Zuk?"

"You're lookin' good, Rizz," He answered, making her smile smugly.

"Eat your heart out."

"But sloppy seconds ain't my style."

Well, that hurt. It stung enough to make her mask slip and for her blood to momentarily boil with fury and embarrassment.

Then he got out of the car and began walking up the street. She collected herself. Betty Rizzo could not be defeated, not by anybody, and especially not by a man.

"Where you goin'? To flog your log?" She mocked, using the vulgar language she had been chided for when she was little because it was _unladylike._

But Danny was unmoved, "it's better than hanging around with you dorks."

Then he was gone. Back to moping about Sandy no doubt.

Kenickie opened the door of his beat-up old Ford, his youthful eyes sparkling and a devilish grin gracing his handsome face. Rizzo immediately felt better.

"Your chariot, My Lady."

Charmed, Rizzo hopped in, grabbing a beer from the 6-pack in the foot well as they made their way to lover's lane.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, firstly, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been hard to find time to write. However, I fully intend to finish this story no matter how  
long it takes because I love these two characters and think they deserve to be explored. I can't make any promises, but I'll update as regularly as I can. Secondly, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to "date" scene to have a little chapter of it's own. **

**Plus, I wanted to get something out for you guys. So, here you go. Enjoy x  
**

* * *

Their "date" wasn't exactly romantic, and certainly wouldn't live up to the standards of the idealistic girls of Rydell High, but that night would always have a special place in Rizzo's heart.

When the car pulled up, there was a moment of silence. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, they both knew why they were at this particular spot- and it wasn't to watch whatever flick was playing tonight. After a minute or two, Rizzo turned her head to look at her companion for the night. Only, this wasn't just some random hook-up; whatever was about to transpire was much bigger than that, but in order to protect herself, she had to ignore the feeling niggling in her chest. It was telling her that there would be no going back from this, that, if this went south, Kenickie had the power to crush her already bruised heart.

Her eyes met his and she realised he had been staring at her. Not in a creepy way, more like he was admiring the view. Either way, it made her feel exposed, something she only really felt when he was around.

"What?" She muttered with a small smile to hide her nerves.

He hesitated before answering, "You look good in the moonlight." He admitted, making her blush ferociously.

His words ignited a spark inside of her and, suddenly, she couldn't wait any longer. She practically pounced on him and he gasped in surprise before her lips made contact with his.

The kiss was passionate, hungry, and impatient as if the tension that had been building had finally reached breaking point. There was also an air of clumsiness, not just in the kiss, but in his actions too. His hands roamed her body as though he had no idea where to place them, which, whilst endearing, was utterly confusing. It was common knowledge that Kenickie was a "chick-magnet" so why were his movements so inexperienced?

When the two clambered into the backseat, unwilling to let go of each other for more than a few seconds at a time, they were granted enough room to really get something going. As their hips knocked together, Kenickie moaned loudly, and as their actions became more frantic, the noises of appreciation became even louder.

Rizzo again questioned the greaser's experience in the bedroom, but then he began to suckle her neck in the most tantalising way and her brain clouded over, stopping her train of thought.

Her name- or surname- began to leave his lips and, for some reason, the desire for him to call her by her first name washed over her. If she was going to have this experience, she wanted to have it as herself, not as the person everybody thought she was. It was more personal that way.

"Could you call me by my first name?" That pesky vulnerability was gnawing at her again, but the request was out there now and there was no taking it back.

"Oh erm…" In his dazed state, he tried to remember whether she had ever told him her first name. She realised she hadn't.

"Betty." She offered and it felt oddly liberating when he began to moan the word into her skin.

"Betty. Betty" He moaned, the name rolling off his tongue.

Suddenly, Rizzo remembered they needed protection, and that wasn't something she just carried with her. "Have you got something?"

"Are you kidding?" He replied, moving into sitting position and fishing through the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled the packet out of his pocket and smirked, "my 25-cent insurance policy."

"Big Spender." Rizzo teased, sucking and biting on his neck as he tore open the packet.

Then, he froze, and her entire body was filled with dread. "What?"

"It broke." His stunned voice replied as he stared at the condom in his hands which was, very much, broken.

"How could it break?" She answered, incredulously, hoping this was just some sort of joke, even though the evidence was right in front of her.

"I bought it when I was in the seventh grade." He admitted reluctantly, finally letting it drop from his hands. He rested back on the seat with resignation.

"Ohhh…"

The admission made everything so much clearer. Kenickie had this image of an experienced womaniser, and yet, this had to have been his first time with a girl- or at least, would have been.

This couldn't go any further, and they both knew that, but Rizzo was too far gone, and this felt too much like a missed opportunity for her to walk away now. Just one look at his handsome, perfectly sculpted, destroyed what little willpower she still had. So, letting go of all inhibitions, she put her arms back around his neck, "Oh, what the hell…"

Before they could properly pick things back up, something collided with the back of the car, forcing them to jump apart out of surprise.

The cause of the collision was Leo, leader of a group of hot-rods called "The Scorpions." Rizzo wasn't exactly sure what it was about, but she knew they had a fierce rivalry with the T-Birds. She just chalked it up to boys being boys, but she had to admit, something about Leo gave her the creeps.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kenickie barked out of the window, fury replacing the lust that was on his face just a moment ago.

"It's a no parking zone, creep." Leo threw over his shoulder. His goal was obviously to get a rise out of the greaser, and it was definitely working.

"The whole place is a no parking zone, crater-face!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

With that, Leo reversed the car, again crashing into the back of Kenickie's already beat-up motor.

Although to anyone else, the car was just a hunk of junk, ready to fall apart at any moment, it meant so much to the blue-eyed boy beside her. Though Kenickie Murdoch didn't seem to care about a whole lot of things, there were three things she knew he cared about very deeply; his mother, his friends, and cars- in particular, this car.

So, it wasn't at all surprising that his already rising temper kicked up a gear at the clear disrespect for his prized possession.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He raged.

Rizzo knew Kenickie had a temper, but she had never seen him so revved up. His nostrils were flared, his breathing was heavy, and anger was seeping out of every pore in his body.

"I'll give you 75 cents for the whole car," Leo sneered, "including your chick."

Now it was Rizzo's turn to be angry. She wasn't just some cheap floozy; she was a sophisticated young woman and she was offended that anybody would see her as any less than that. The feeling didn't last long, arousal still swirled in the pit of her stomach and the heat between her legs hadn't died down any. With a quick look towards Kenickie she noticed the little interruption hadn't done much to lessen the bulge in his pants.

She ran her tongue over her upper lip and with a small smirk, murmured, "I don't know about you, but my motor is still running."

His eyes snapped to hers in surprise. He had been sure the mood had been ruined. After a moment, a slow smirk spread across his face, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah?"

She nodded in response. Then, taking the lapels of his jacket in her fists, she crashed her lips to his once again. As the kiss became more heated, their tongues sliding together as they melted into the passionate embrace. And, to Rizzo, the outside world had been completely forgotten. Nothing mattered more than this moment and she had a feeling nothing ever would.


End file.
